nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrifically Tina
Terrifically Tina ''(AKA ''Tina) is an 2019 Indian-American 3D computer animated romantic adventure comedy-drama film produced by NicThic Productions, Blue Light Films, and Prana Studios. It is a spin-off of the delayed animated Bollywood film Koochie Koochie Hota Hai, in which Tina is a main character. The film is being written and directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, co-written by James Sharp, Amanda Wilcox, and Catherine Woard, and stars the voice of Isabel Lucas as the titular role. Terrifically Tina ''was released in the United States on April 5, 2019 by Lantern Entertainment. The film was a box office success, receiving generally positive reviews from critics, with many calling an "improvement and spiritual successor to ''Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", while also praising the humor, drama, screenplay, character development, and voice performances. It has grossed $426.1 million worldwide against a budget of $60 million. A sequel, titled Totally Tina, was announced and is scheduled to be released on May 7, 2021. In addition, plans for a television series is also announced. Plot The story follows Tina Malhotra, a girl who's here to try to start her new life at the farm after her home was destroyed by a mysterious fire. She makes friends with Rocky and Angie in hopes of building a friendly relationship with them. When she hears that her younger brother is trapped in a well behind her old home, she embarks on a journey with her friend to save her brother, and to discover the truth about the fire. Voice Cast * Isabel Lucas as Tina Malhotra, an optimistic and beautiful dog. ** Abby Ryder Fortson voices a young Tina. * Matthew Broderick as Rocky Khanna, a handsome dog who is Tina’s love interest. * Rose Byrne as Angie Sharma, a dog and Tina's best friend and roommate. * Naomi Watts as TBA * Courtney B. Vance as TBA * Sylvester Stallone as Naru Malhotra, Tina’s father. * Amy Madigan as Rana Malhotra, Tina’s late mother, who was killed in the house fire. More coming soon! Additional Voices * Stephen F. Apostolina * Rajia Baroudi * Steven Jay Blum * June Christopher * David Cowgill * Wendy E. Cutler * Moosie Drier * Jean Gilpin * Mike Gomez * Jackie Gonneau * Kerry M. Gutierrez * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Marabina Jaimes * Danielle Judovits * Lex Lang * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Alex Mandelberg * Caitlin McKenna * Heidi Brook Myers * Arthur Ortiz * Jacqueline Pinol * Juan Pope * Al Rodrigo * Michelle Ruff * Justin Shenkarow * Shane Sweet * Matthew Wolf * ViviAnn Yee * Ruth Zalduondo Production Development Based on a concept by NicThic Productions founders D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, Tina ''originally began production in 2012 under the title ''Lovely Girl ''while Nichols and Thickson were still working on [[Skippyjon Jones II|''Skippyjon Jones II]]'' and [[Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013 film)|''Banjo the Woodpile Cat]]. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences, but was later revived and announced in November 2015 by The Weinstein Company, under the new title Tina, featuring the character from Koochie Koochie Hota Hai, an animated remake of 1998's Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, as the main protagonist of the film. TWC previously collaborated with NicThic on 2010's [[Yin Yang Yo!|''Yin Yang Yo!]]. Nichols and Thickson will direct the film with the screenplay written by themselves, James Sharp, Amanda Wilcox, and Catherine Woard, while Miranda Rivera and Harold Ruiz would produce. The film remains as a separate continuity to ''Koochie Koochie Hota Hai ''due to NicThic's hopes that the film would be an improvement over it. By February 2019, the film was retitled as ''Terrifically Tina. Casting Alongside the film’s initial announcement, it was confirmed that Isabel Lucas had been cast in the role of Tina. Lucas described her how it reminded her of her character, Tasha Andrews in Home and Away. In January 2017, it was announced that Matthew Broderick, Rose Byrne, Naomi Watts, Courtney B. Vance, and Sylvester Stallone had joined the film’s cast. On March 4, 2018, Amy Madigan was added to the cast after an announcement via NicThic‘s Instagram. On May 7, 2018, it was confirmed that Sam Neill was joining the cast to voice the film’s antagonist. Animation The film's animation is being provided by Prana Studios, who also provided animaton for Koochie Koochie Hota Hai. With the exception of Tina, Rocky, and Angie, the character designs were based around Nichols and Thickson's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional NicThic style. Music On July 7, 2018, it was confirmed that Christopher Robin ''score composer Geoff Zanelli would be working on the music for the film. On September 1, 2018, Zanelli confirmed that he had started working on the film's score. Additional music by Bleeding Fingers Music producers Russell Emanuel, Hans Zimmer, and Steve Kofsky will be heard in the film. Release ''Terrifically ''Tina ''was released in the United States on April 5, 2019 in 3D and IMAX. It was previously scheduled to be released on April 26, 2019, then on March 22, 2019. The film was originally going to be distributed by The Weinstein Company, but in October 2017, in awake of the Harvey Weinstein sexual abuse allegations, NicThic Productions and Blue Light Films announced that they were in the process of looking for another distributor. Thickson added, "We believe that having animated films like this one should not be associated with the Weinstein scandal." In August 2018, the distribution rights were picked up by Lantern Entertainment. Home media ''Terrifically Tina ''was released on Digital HD on July 9, 2019 and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 16, 2019 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Marketing Soundtrack The soundtrack for the film was released on March 26, 2019 through NicThic Music on iTunes. Track listing # "Running Up That Hill" - Placebo Expanded franchise Sequel In December 2018, Nichols and Thickson stated that there were some ideas for a planned ''Tina ''franchise as long as the film is a box office success. On April 17, 2019, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Nichols and Thickson returning to write and direct. On May 12, 2019, NicThic announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on May 7, 2021, with Lucas reprising her role as Tina. Television series On April 20, 2019, it was confirmed that a television series based on ''Terrificially Tina ''will be produced for NicThic Stream. Category:Films